underfell_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Griffen
"Small and mighty, curious and keen. What's definitely for sure, she's not actually a teen." Griffen is a kind but fierce human, who is certainly able to carry her own weight. When she was young, Quantum had saved her from her old AU, which was destroyed by Error. Ever since, she's been pushed around, slaughtered several times, but continues to strive for a good life. Profile Appearance Griffen's eyes are bright green, though they change color according to her mood. She has fiery red hair that's usually always casually messy. Griffen wears a pale turquoise v-neck T-shirt with darker Turquoise shoulders, and a deeper green-colored frizzle lining at the bottom of the shirt. She also wears two green scarves, one on her waist, the other on her neck. Her pants are calf-low jeans which are the same color as the frizzle. Glitch History Griffen is an odd case. Like stated previously, Error, Quantum, and Griffen had some history. Quantum and Ink had been working to defeat Error, ever since Error tried to delete Quantumtale. Error eventually made his way to Griffen's AU, Corrupted!Undertale, and began deleting her home, capturing her in the process. In the time that she was captured, Error abused her, but every day she tried to escape. One day, she met Quantum, and after a brutal fight, Quantum and Griffen teleported into the next universe. Even if they did escape, it cost them dearly. Quantum and Griffen's powers switched due to a glitch in the system, giving Quantum determination and knives, and Griffen bones and blasters. This also granted Quantum the ability to RESET. After Death Even though Quantum had the reset button, Griffen still has the ability to RESET, but it comes in a different way. When she dies, her soul leaves her body, and the buttons 'RESET' and 'ERASE' appear. Anyone nearby can press either of these buttons. Each do a different thing depending on the circumstance, though usually, RESET re-spawns her with her memories and a healthy body. ERASE will delete her memory (which can be retrieved via stimuli) and send her back to where she was when she was healthy. Personality Griffen is a very strong-minded person, who tries to see things from all angles. She can be stubborn, but for the most part, she's trying to provide the best for those around her. She's very much like a mother, and will always try to do what's best. Even though she's a very happy and interesting girl, she hides a lot of what she thinks, and almost never tells anyone about what's troubling her. She doesn't like others to worry about her, and believes that that is supposed to be her job. Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities Griffen can be very powerful when she wants to be, but she's more like UT!Sans when it comes to using her powers. She has a habit of helping too much, and this could easily be used against her. She is also very sensitive when it comes to touching her soul. Fight Battle Griffen uses the same attack patterns as UT!Sans, using orange-colored bones and intimidating Gaster Blasters, but on occasion, she will summon a Gaster Blaster Being, which is a full body Blaster. Relationships Fell Griffen is in a lusty/love relationship with him. She loves him dearly, and will gladly show it when others pick on him. (of the many, many occasions that that's happened) Dawner She and Dawner used to be in a toxic relationship, but now that Dawner has changed his ways, and has become more human, she's begun to like him again. Andrew Andrew is Griffen and Fell's first son, whom she loves more than the world. She realizes that it can be hard being different, and she gives him his respected space. Quantum Griffen and Quantum have been through nearly everything together. Through better, and especially the worse. She thinks of him more of a friend now that she knows what he used to do to her. She believes giving him another chance is what is helping him turn back to the hero he used to be. Moon Moon is Griffen's best friend. Even though they don't hang out as often as they used to, she still enjoys spending time with her. Kaylee Kaylee used to be Griffen's friend before she became a lust fanatic. Now, they respect each other, but don't want to spend more time then they have to together. Gallery